His Love Will Mean Everything To Me
by JacobandBella4Ever
Summary: Bella is depressed when Jacob runs away. But Bella thinks she had dream that she had sex with Jacob the night before the wedding. It wasn't a dream. Is she gets pregnant by Jacob? Would Edward be angry? Will he try to kill Jacob or will he get killed himself? Or his he hiding a secret himself and using his family to hide it?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I was getting for Alice to pick me up for the wedding. Last night I had the weirdest dream that Jacob and I had sex. I woke up crying because I miss Jacob so much and I want him to come home. I know that Jacob has been gone for 2 and ½ months now but I just need him home. Right now I don't even think I can go on with the wedding without him. I blame Edward and myself for not telling Jacob about the wedding or me changing right after we got married.

Now I feel so alone. Like when Edward left there was hole inside my chest, now there's an even bigger hole without Jacob in my life. All I can think about is Jacob. His smile, muscles, laugh, voice and most of all his lips. Ever since the kiss on the mountain I couldn't get the memory out of my head. Alice said she would pick me up around 1:00. It's already a quarter to 12 I'm so tired but I'm ready. I decided to lie on my bed and think about what I was giving up. Maybe getting married to Edward isn't a great idea. If getting married to him means no kids, or reliving high school or college all over again then maybe living a vampire life isn't for me.

If I had kids with Jacob, I could just imagine what our kids would look like. Having a combination of my pale skin and Jacob's russet skin, my eyes, Jacob's smile and hair. When I was deciding between Jacob and Edward, I had a dream about small children with black hair and light russet skin tone running together and playing together, while Jacob and I were watching them. I was snapped out of my concentration when I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella this is Cleo one of Jacob's sisters."

"Oh what can I do for you?" I heard her sigh sadly. "Is everything ok?"

"No not really."

"Is something wrong with Jacob? Have you heard anything?" I started to get worried, if Jacob was hurt I really couldn't go on with the wedding.

"Well kind of. Jacob might be coming back today to do some things then take off again."

I was shocked that Jacob might come back and then leave again and I'd never see him. "Cleo do you know when Jacob might come again?"

"No Bella I don't, look I'll call you later or just text me ok?" "Ok."

As soon as the call ended Alice walked in.

"Bella grab your stuff we have to go!" She shouted "OK!"I shouted back.

When I got into Alice's car she asked me if was ready, I told I was even though I wasn't sure myself. Through the rear view mirror I saw the house that my father and I have lived in for the past three years and saw it fading in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV(Cleo)

Oh My Gosh! What am I going to do! Jacob just called to tell me that he's coming home for a visit then leaving to back where he was staying. Uhhhhh. I have massive headache now.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I heard my little boy yell.

"Hi my little man. How was it going to the park with your daddy?"

"It was AWESOME!" He shouted "But now I'm sleepy tired." He said yawning.

"Aww you tired?" I looked at the clock. "It is time for your nap."

"But I'm not sleepy." He said yawning.

"That yawn tells me you are. Ok how about this if you take your nap I'll wake up then we can play any game you want deal?"

"Deal."

After I got Tyson ready for his nap. Alan walked in through the back door.

"Hey you." I said.

"Hey. He looked around the kitchen. Where's Tyson?"

"I just put him down for his nap why?

"Nothing." He said shakily.

"Alan I know when you lie your voice starts shaking. What aren't you telling me?"

"During patrol today we caught new scents around the Cullen house."

I sighed. "Alan the scents are there because of Edward and Bella's wedding."

"Oh thanks for telling me. Everyone I asked during patrol wouldn't give me a straight answer."

"That's a little weird but okay." I sighed.

"Something wrong?

"Yeah Jacob called and I had to tell Bella."

"It's been a long time since you've heard from him huh?"

"Yeah I miss him. I just wish he didn't have to be an ass all the time. Or depressed since mom died."

"Yeah but that's because he had the longest bonding time with your mom right?"

"Yeah but Jasmine and I barely had any time with our dad or our mom. "

"Just like I didn't have any time to meet my grandfather. As a kid I always had to listen to stories about him."

"I guess that's how Tyson will have to learn about his grandfather."

" Especially our new baby too."

"Glad you remembered. I'm starting to get pregnancy brain again."

" I'm starting to realize that. When are we going to tell everyone?"

"Well first we have to get an ultrasound then we can tell everyone. I remember when we went to Tyson's first ultrasound."

"Me to. I can't wait to see our new baby on that screen and listen to it's little heartbeat."

"I'm still scared for Tyson though, he is the first born great great grandson of Taha Aki."

"I know I know."

I looked at the clock and saw that it was time to wake up Tyson.

" I'm going to wake up Tyson. Oh and you call Seth and tell him to behave himself."

"Yeah, yeah ok. Go wake up Tyson."

As I went to wake up Tyson I started to think about Jacob and Bella. I wonder if she thought that Jacob coming over to her house last night was all just a dream. Or if Jacob will ever come home and stay. I walked up to Tyson's and knocked to see if he was already awake.

" Little man time to wake up."

I looked around the room to see if he was hiding anywhere. I couldn't find him anywhere.

"ALAN!" I shouted

"What? What is it? He looked around to find Tyson he couldn't find him either. "Where's Tyson?"

"I don't know! I came up here to wake him up and now he's not here."

"Well can you think of where he might be?"

I started to think of where Tyson could be. Then I remembered Tyson asking something about his uncle Jacob.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"_Momma where's uncle Jacob? Did he run away?" Tyson asked _

"_Yes baby he did run away." I could see tears in his little eyes._

"_But why? He doesn't love us anymore." He said shakily_

"_No baby no. He ran away to clear his head because somebody sent him a letter that changed his way of thinking."_

"_Did that person mean something to uncle Jacob?"_

" _Well that person sent him an invitation to a wedding that he didn't want to go to."_

"_Momma do you know where the wedding is?"_

"_Yes baby. It's on the other side of the river at a the end of the reservation. The wedding is at a big house by it."_

"_Oh."_

"_Ok it's time for bed."_

"_Momma?"  
"Yes?"_

" _I love you."  
"I love you too."_

_**(End of flashback)**_

"I know where he is."

"Where?"

"The Cullen house."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunn. Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I looked in the mirror after Rosalie and Alice did my hair and makeup. I barely recognized myself. I asked everyone to give me some space to think.

I started to think about my dream of Jacob. He did amazing things that only he could do to me. I remember everything that happened.

_**(flashback)**_

_I left the window that Edward always comes into to get some air into my room. I heard a howl in the distance. I immediately thought is was Jacob but I knew it wasn't. I went to bed and tried to go to sleep. Later I woke up and looked out the window again. "Bella…Bella. . . Bella!" I looked down and saw Jacob. _

_"Jacob what are you doing here? Where have you been? Does your dad know that you're home?" _

_"Bella slow down with the questions. I've been in Canada. My dad doesn't know that I'm back. I came to say good-bye to you because I know your getting married tomorrow."_

_ "Jacob that is so sweet." _

_"Can you let me up please I really need to take a shower." _

_"Okay, okay jump up." He climbed up the side of my house. _

"_Hey." _

"_Hey" _

"_Is Charlie home?" _

"_No he had an emergency at the station why?"_

"_I wanted to take a shower and I didn't want to disturb him."_

"_Oh ok."_

"_Do you have a clean towel that I can use?"_

"_Sure there's some in the bathroom."_

_After Jacob went in the shower I felt my heart start beating out of chest. I don't understand why I'm so nervous around him. When I saw him his hair was now a buzz cut. It was so fucking sexy of him and I think his muscles got a little more buff too. "Bella?"_

"_Oh Jake how long have you been standing there?"_

"_Not a long a time. Are you okay?"_

"_Yup fine as a fiddle."_

"_You sure your heart is beating really fast."_

_I couldn't answer him because I saw a bead of water going down his abs._

"_What are you looking at?"_

"_Nothing." I sighed "Jacob I want you to do something for me."  
"Okay what is it?"_

"_I want you to take my virginity." I whispered_

"_You want me to what?"  
"I want you to take my virginity."_

"_No I heard you but why?"  
"Because I need you."_

JPOV

"_Why do you need me you have your bloodsucker." I said._

"_He doesn't want to have sex and I'd rather have sex with you because we can be each others firsts. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because we've been best friends forever."  
"Okay but on one condition if we have sex can you write to me or at least live a little longer. Take cooking classes, see your mom, see your favorite place in the world just promise me that you'll live a little longer."_

"_Okay I promise."I noticed that there was a glass of water on her bedside table. "Bella can you hand me that glass of water."_

"_Sure but why?"_

" _I just need it for one second." I said shakily_

"_Okay." I took the glass of water from her and splashed my face._

"_What the hell Jake?!"_

"_Just making sure this wasn't a dream." _

_"Okay."_

"_Bella I just want to say.." She me cut off with her lips. I started to kiss her back. She started to jump on me and grinding her core to my groin. I wanted to give her everything I had._

BPOV

_Oh my gosh! I have no idea what I'm doing. Jacob seems like a pro at this. He is so sexy._

_I felt his erection against my core. I felt his lips going down my neck gently and nibbled on my collarbone. He started to push me down on the mattress. Before he could do anything I rolled us over and pushed him down. I kissed him deeply and repeatedly. After one final deep kiss on the lips, my mouth started exploring, downward. First kissing his neck, then along his collarbone, to his chest. When my tongue eventually reached his navel he emitted a low gasp and tensed his body in anticipation. I pulled his cut offs and boxers down as I kissed his pleasure trail towards his member. I stole a glance upwards and saw his eyes were closed as he slightly rocked his body in response to my kisses. Focusing on the sensations, he murmured groggily,_

_"Bella, you don't have to..." I could feel his body convulsing at the touch of my soft lips._

_"You don't know how much I want this," I hummed, kissing the sensitive skin just above the base of his shaft. "Now, I said shut up and let me suck your…"I fully engulfed the head of his member into my watering mouth._

_"Ohh," he moaned gratuitously. "F-fuck, Bella..."_

_I had never seen Jake like this before, giving himself over completely to the pleasure. I loved giving Jacob head. It just felt so empowering; I was in complete control of his pleasure. _

_After moving my tongue sensually around the head of his cock, I took his member further into my mouth, gliding my tongue silkily along his shaft, until his tip slightly touched the back of my throat. My slippery tongue slid up and down his member, feeling every inch of him, every pulse, every ridge, every movement. He groaned lowly as I sucked him off, his hands pressed gently against my shoulders._

_"Jesus, Bella," he stammered, "you are fucking incredible." I started to taste salty pre-cum in my mouth before he pulled me off. "As much as I'd like you to finish I really want to give you pleasure too." He started to trail down my body with kisses. He took off my shorts and tank top. When he reached my breasts he started ravishing them romantically and sweetly by sucking on my nipples. He started to travel lower to my pussy. "Do you trust me?" _

_ "Yes I do Jacob." He started to take off my panties. I started to moan. He plunged his two fingers gently into my pussy. "Are you ready?" I nodded. He plunged his erection into my virgin folds. I felt as if my insides were burning then the burning subsided and turned into pleasure as he started to thrust. __"Harder, Faster!" I screamed. We climaxed together. "Jacob __**I love you**__."_

_"__**I love you too**__." We fell asleep. Finally I was able to sleep wihout havin a nightmare or worry. When I woke up Jacob was gone and so was a piece of my heart._

_**(End of flashback)**_

Why Jacob why? Why didn't I tell you stay here with me. Then I realized I loved Jacob more.

"Bella?" Alice asked. "Yeah?" "Someone's here to see you." I wondered if it was Jacob then I realized it was….

* * *

**Who could can it be? Jacob or Tyson? Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tyson**

I can't believe uncle Jacob ran away. I'm going to that wedding to stop the person from getting married. I went by the river momma told me about and twied to find a way to get across. I saw that the wiver had wocks that went stwaight across. It was pretty slippery like a water slide. Once I made it across I saw a twail that went up to the house. After I made it up the trail I went to the front door and rang the doorbell. A lady I've never met before answered the door. I saw her look around because I was short.

"Excuse me I down here."

"Oh hello little boy what's your name?"

"My name's Tyson my mommy told me there was a wedding here. Are you a friend of my uncle Jacob?"

"No but I think someone here knows him. Would like to meet her?"

"Okay but who's that?"

"Well her name is Bella Swan soon to be Bella Cullen." I felt weird when she said that.

"I can show you where she is okay?"

"Okay." I heard the nice lady say, Bella someone is here to see you.

APOV (Alice)

I couldn't believe that mutt tried to ruin the wedding. But I have to admit that little boy is pretty cute and smelled like a mixture of wet dog, pine and saltwater. I have to say he doesn't smell horrible,even though most of his family members are dogs. I saw Jasper pass me through the hallway as I lead the little boy to where Bella was. I knew that Jasper could sense that I was antsy and sort of pissed off. I knocked on the door. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" She asked "Someone's here to see you."

BPOV

"Hi Bella my name is Tyson do you know my uncle Jacob?" Uncle Jacob? I wondered. Then I remembered Jacob telling me that his younger sister had a baby a few years ago.

"Hello Tyson. Yes I do know your uncle Jacob." I noticed little tears in his eyes when I said that. I looked up at Alice to give us some privacy. She nodded and left the room."Hey Tyson there's no need to cry come here." I felt him shaking as I hugged him. "You know my mom told me it's never good to hold something in." I felt him start to relax.

"My unkle Jakob ran away and I think he wan away because he didn't love my family. But then my mommy told me he really ran away because of a letter and a wedding inva- inva-…"

"Invitation." I finished for him. I knew that Tyson was really struggling to say because he was only a little kid. But also because he knew that Jacob running away was my fault.

"My momma said uncle Jacob might come home today only to do something then weave. But I want him to stay." I felt empty when Tyson said that Jacob would only stay then leave.

"Tyson sweetie, do you know when your uncle Jacob is coming back?" I asked. It almost felt like I was mom, which I enjoyed a lot actually. He shook his little head no and looked at the ground. I noticed some Jacob in him. Like his smile partially, eyes, high cheekbones, russet skin, and hair color. That's what a child would look like if Jacob and I had a son. I heard him sniffle.

"My momma said he would be home around 2 but she sounded worr- worr"

"Worried?"

"Yeah that. She said he had a cwazy idea." I wondered what he meant but I knew he didn't know either. I looked at the clock and saw it was 1:30.

"You know what Tyson I'm going to take you home." I heard the door open and I suspected it was Edward. I was surprised to see it was Rosalie. "Rosalie what are you doing here?"

"Well for starters your wedding and second I heard your idea. Now I want to help you." Is this opposite day? I wondered. I always thought Rosalie hated me because I wanted to marry Edward and change into a vampire. Why would she help me now? "I know what your thinking." She said unexpectedly. "You're thinking that I probably would never help you. Well your wrong. You see we've gotten along but deep down I really do care about you!

"Rosalie I'm sorry I judged you so early." I gave her a hug. "I wish you didn't have to live in misery."

"What do you mean?"She asked.

"I mean that you can never have children and you have to relive high school in different states as well as college..." She interrupted me.

"I understand that but I can live with it. You on the other hand." She sighed. "You are in love with another man. Maybe now was the time you realized it."I knew she was right. I am in love with Jacob. "We really have to get to going." I looked at the clock then at Tyson. It must have taken all his little energy to get here. "I'll drive you to the boarder line then you can picked up by someone. Do you have someone in mind?" I started to think who would really help me. There was only one person I thought of. Cleo.

"Cleo." I replied. Rosalie had a confused look. "She is one of Jacob's little sisters."

"Really I didn't know that mutt had more than two siblings."I bit my lip.

"Actually he has 6 other siblings." Rosalie looked at me with shock.

"So he really isn't that different after all."

"No but his life has a sad story." Rosalie looked has if I had went to crazy town."Well it is but we don't have time to explain right now I have to get dressed and leave. Is there a seat for Tyson if there isn't then I'll just hold him."

"Well you offered because we don't have car seats."

"Okay so let's get a move on."I whispered. Rosalie handed me some of her clothes to change into.I hoped that when I got to reservation the pack wouldn't judge me for being with a 'leech' or wearing some 'leech' clothes. in the back of my mind I hoped Jacob is okay.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner. My computer wasn't working and I was finally able to get it fixed this week.I just have to wait for it to come back from Apple.:(As soon as I bet my computer comes back I'll be able to update. Please Review!**


End file.
